


Sweet memories are all I have

by Elite_of_its_own



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical Inaccuracy, Light Angst, Lithuania thinks about ol' good times, M/M, Memories, My First AO3 Post, Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, he lives at Russia's house, it's Lithuania centric, other's are there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elite_of_its_own/pseuds/Elite_of_its_own
Summary: Lithuania is tired after a day of work at Russia's house and remembers the old times at Poland's.





	Sweet memories are all I have

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work on ao3 AND in english so please understand my suffering. If you'll see any mistakes tell me and I'll fix it! I hope you'll enjoy my work!

Toris let out a small, tired moan as he closed the door behind him. He was tired in many ways and being Russia's favourite wasn't helping. The large nation made him do almost all of the chores, a lot of papers and he still had his papers to fill. Ivan also took him with him whenever he had to go somewhere. Lithuania dreamed to be invisible sometimes.

With a sigh he took off his clothes, putting on his sleeping robes. As he lied down he looked at Latvia's face on the next bed. He was scared even in his sleep. Toris turned his back to him. He was tired, in every possible way. He's never been this tired, not even during his stay at Poland's place during the Commonwealth. 

Sure he had a lot of work but Feliks never let him overwork himself. 

_ "Hey, Liet, you done with the paperwork?" asked the blond man entering the room. Toris looked up at him with a feather halfway to the paper in front of him. "I see." Feliks said resting on a chair in front of the desk.  _

_"I'm sorry, Po, but I have to finish it before dusk." Lithuania said returning to his work._

_"I'm just worried, you know? All you've been doing for the last few days was working and sleeping. I know that since we are nations we don't need to eat much but still..."_

_"It's not like I'm doing it for fun, Po." the man said. "I'm doing this because you didn't want to but the king..."_

_"Liet, the king can't even read! That's why I never do mine paperwork! He won't read it anyway so as long as I'm doing my job as a country he won't be mad at me."_

_"We still need to make preparations to..."_

_"No, you know what? No! It's almost harvest time so why don't we go take a nap on our yellow field, hm? C'mon, take a break, Liet!" the blond said as he got up and walked behind the other. He hugged him from behind, laying his head on the other's._

_"Po, I really shoul..."_

_"Please!"_

_"Po..."_

_"We can go hunting or take a swimm in our lake."_

_Toris dropped his head as he has gave up. The blond showed him his best smile. Lithuania thought that maybe he really did need a break._

Toris smiled a little at the memory. He turned on his back, putting his hands behind his head. He tried to remember some more good memories of Poland and it wasn't hard. The man was easy to get along to and seemed a little childish but that made him who he was. He did get sirious at the times he needed to and was loyal to his people. He seemed confident but Toris still remember the time when he discovered how insecure Poland was.

_"Po, are you there?" Lithuania asked as he walked in the library._

_"Yeah, on the left!" the blond said. He was well heard since the library was really quiet. Toris walked over and saw the blond sitting between two regals reading some books._

_"What are you doing in here?" Lithuania asked as he sat down._

_"Reading."_

_"I can see that." the man let out a small laugh. "What are you reading?"_

_"Just some legends." Poland was quiet and Toris knew something was wrong. Feliks read legends only when he was nervous or upset._

_"C'mon, Po, what's wrong?"_

_"It's nothing, really." Feliks put down his book as he saw that Toris didn't believed him. "I'm just nervous. Nothing to worry about."_

_"Of course I'm gonna worry, Po. Tell me why you're nervous."_

_"It's just the battle with Teutonic Knights is coming and I've never been good with swords. And the harvest wasn't really good this year. And it seems like I can't really get along with a lot of other nations and... and... Ugh, am I a bad country? I don't wanna let down my people."_

_Toris looked surprised at the man beside him. "How did you get the idea that you're letting down your people? Po, you're doing just fine. Every country has hard times but your people loves you. Heck, they are ready to sacrafice their life for you. So, where did you got such an idea?"_

_The blond looked at him with wide eyes, that became suspiciously red but Toris ignored it._

_"I... I don't know but forget it. Thank you, Liet, you are the best that could happen in my life."_

_The man laughed at the bluntness but accepted the hug that the other offered._

Toris let out another sigh as he closed his eyes. He's had been with the blond for so long he thought that he would die if they were to part. But there he was, apart from Poland for so long he sometimes forgets his face. He then closes his eyes and remembers all those moment when he was with Feliks on a horse ride. The smile and laugh of the blond as they raced. How wind blew the blond hair. How happy Feliks seemed and was. 

He sat up putting his head in his hands. That was why he tried not to remember the man so much. 

_Toris secured their horses to some trees and walked over to Poland who was sitting on the ground. He enjoyed the view of some mountains and forests they could see from their spot. He sat beside his partner putting his hands on the ground behind his back._

_"It isn't long before Ivan will attack, is it?" asked the blond not looking at Toris._

_"We'll win. Even if we won't win, we'll still have each other. You'll see, everything will be alright." he said rubbing circles on Polands back. The blond looked at him and put his head on Lithuanias shoulder._

_"You are the best that ever happened to me, you know?" Toris knew that wasn't a question and it was just Feliks' way of saying 'I love you'._

_"I know, Po, and you are the best to me." he could feel the blond smile at his words and that made him smile as well._

Lithuania let out yet another sigh still feeling heartbroken at the memory. It was so long ago but it still hurt because it was not so long before Poland let go of him so easly that Toris doubt sometimes that Feliks' feelings were true. 

He looked up as he heard the door open. He saw Estonia entering. Lithuania realised that he did saw Latvia asleep but he never saw Estonia. 

"Lithuania, what's wrong?" the other asked. 

"Nothing, can't sleep. That's all." he lied. "What were you doing so late?"

"Still had some paperwork. You sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to fall asleep, don't worry."

"You seem down."

"I'm just tired"

"If you say so..."

Lithuania turned his back to the other. Before he fell asleep, he remembered the blond man one more time. He couldn't help the little smile but he didn't cared. He was simply tired in many ways. 


End file.
